homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
United Kingdom
'''The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (United Kingdom or UK) '''is a country located in western Europe and is a member state of the European Union and a major US ally. In 2027 the UK sent troops to California to battle the Korean Military and in 2028 fascist groups in the UK and Ireland formed the self-proclaimed British Republic. History For many years the United Kingdom was a large powerful empire with colonies that reached all over the world until its bankruptcy after World War ll and its utter demise in 1997. During the 21st century, the UK has been an ally to the United States and has supported it throughout the years and joined the US during the reunification of Korea in 2015 at the United Nations in New York. During the Oil Wars, the UK experienced a large period of rising Nationalism and in 2017 the British People United Party was created and began to spread Islamophobia all over the country. In 2018 the Party was elected into power with aid from Ultranationalists in the former Soviet Union. The country was soon united under a fascist military dictatorship with the Chancellor was the official de facto head of state. In 2018 the British Chancellor appeared in Brussels where the European Council was discussing whether or not it should help Kurdish refugees be allowed into Europe and the Chancellor objected it and received support from Issac Claraes, the current Chancellor of Germany at the time explained that the European people are Islamophobic and xenophobic and the European Council rejected it and deported all current Kurdish refugees and sent them back to Iraq to fight in the Kurdish Rebellion and left them there. In 2027 the British Parliament approved of European Military action and the British Chancellor went to the EU when an emergency meeting was called into order and soon British troops landed off the coasts of California to help the United States Armed Forces retake the occupied territories. Government and Military The United Kingdom has always been a monarchy. At the start of the 21st century the British Royal Family served as a more symbolic role. In 2018 the British Government was changed to a fascist regime when the British People United Party was elected into office and the Chancellor was the new official head of state with the British Prime Minister was the head of the government and the British Parliament. the British Parliament soon created the national reform act of 2018 and after the British Chancellor signed it, Islam was officially outlawed and anti-Muslim sentiment had seized power and won as all anti-fascist Muslims were killed and deportation while Christians from the Middle East were given full citizenship rights as British citizens. Fascism has since than been the official government system of the UK and Muslims are enemies of the state and are always being executed. Military the military of the United Kingdom had always been the Her Majesty's Armed Forces (British Armed Forces). Once the UK became fascist it was renamed to the British National Armed Forces and was made up of 4 divisions *British National Army *British National Navy *British National Air Force *British National Civilian Defense Corps British troops were sent in to help take down the New Korean Federation of Occupied America and were successful but soon fled back to Europe after a massive Korean counter attack occurred effectively pushing all European and Confederate military forces from the continental US. Category:Nations